Masoa
Masoa, officially the Democratic Republic of Masoa is a small island nation in the South Pacific, comparable in size to Chatham Island. The main island, now known as Masoa Island, was first colonised by Polynesian fisherman approximately 30,000 years ago. Since then, English, French, Spanish, Dutch, Portugese and Chinese traders visited the island to take on fresh supplies of water before reaching the Spice Islands, and the island soon became famous for its natural springs. The island was colonised jointly by traders of English, French and Spanish ethnicity with the friendly indigenous people after only a small number of skirmishes. A few years later, the inhabitants of the island declared independance from all foreign powers, but was largely ignored. Since then, the island has flourished on a small scale. It is famous for its technogical advancements and its ability to compete with other larger nations. Its low population has led to a high GDP, but restricts the amount of progress being made in the current day. It is currently attempting to rectify this population shortage, but the nation faces a land shortage inherent with such small island nations. Etymology The origins of the word "Masoa" are steeped in mystery. Many Masoan historians have attempted guesses. The most generally accepted theory is that the name derives from the indigenous words 'mAs' and 'Hūá' meaning 'mother' and 'land' respectively. However, many other popular theories exist. Some rumours and popular myths have been fuelled by the rise of the Internet, including that of Masoa was named after the first trader to set foot on the land, a cabin boy named Henri Masoe who first disembarked from the cutter of the schooner Discipline. However, French records show Henri Masoe served on the barque Discipline in the West Indies, and never went to the South Pacific. The earliest known recording of the word 'Masoa' is in a letter from English trader Johnathon Smythe to his wife in Lancaster, in which he describes "...the great isle Masoah on which we have made port...". It was once believed that 'Masoa' was first used in a primitive constitution drawn up in 1778 between indigenous Masoans and settlers, but this has since been proved to be a forgery. History It is believed Masoa Island was first reached by Polynesian fisherman some 30,000 years ago. This is supported by cave paintings in Berembong, an indigenous settlement on the northwest coast of Masoa Island, which have been carbon dated to this period of time. A wooden fising boat, found fossilised approximately 5 feet under the ground in a digsite just north of Berembong, was carbon dated to be over 25,000 years old and a recently excavated burial site is expected to yield similar reults. Indigenous Masoan culture distinctly resembles Australian Aboriginal culture moreso than any other closer relative, which puzzles archeologists to this day. The current accepted theory is that the Polynesian fishermen who colonised Sièg'm Island (as it was then known) were descendants of Indigenous Australians. Traders from all over the world stopped by Masoa Island to rest and replenish supplies, especially water, from as early as 1657. The water of the island was praised as being amongst the best tasting in the world, and having healing properties. It was also considered a possible location of the Fountain of Youth. However, due to its small area and inhospitable looking landscape, no national power attempted to set up a colony. However, many traders of different ethnicities set up various self-serving colonies without governmental permission. Eventually, the founders of these colonies, whose identities are unknown, recinded their citizenship and united the various colonies under a singular island rule. Soon enough, colonists ran into skirmishes with natives, losing many men to their bush hunting skills, and were forced into a treaty. Language boundaries proved a difficult problem to overcome, but thanks to the natives' patience and peace-loving nature, the colonists and natives lived in harmony thereafter. These colonies joined together to become the nation's first ever town, which was named New Madrid, and from this small town of under two hundred people, the colony of Masoa declared its status of being a fully fledged nation state on September 23rd, 1791, to which was largely ignored by all governments of the world, until in the space of the next five years many merchant vessels of various states, especially France, lost high numbers of sailors due to a lack of fresh supplies, as the newly formed Masoan provincial government declared no ship from any nation which refused to recognise its new status was to land to take on supplies at the New Madrid port. After sufficient losses, all major European states declared recognition of the Masoan state, although this was never recorded except in the annals of Dutch records, which have since been lost. Over time, the town of New Madrid grew into a city of modest size. Trade continued, if somewhat diminished by the bad reputation it had from what came to be known as the 'Nationhood Incident'. Amends were made in 1803, however, by Prime Minister Alexander Mills, when he held a conference between the foreign ministers of Masoa, France, United Kingdom and Spain in which Masoa apologised for its brash policy (at much a blow to national pride) and allowed foreign ships in its ports, much to the relief of those nations, who had trouble finding a suitable replacement island for supplies. Mills began an economic revolution in which the Masoan economy boomed to an all-time high and Masoa became the richest it had ever been, employing a new currency, the Masoan Pound. This became the era of exploration for Masoa, as prior to 1800, only approximately 30% of the island had been explored. Explorers in search of knowledge, wealth, and everything in between together charted the rest of the whole island to within a 5% margin of error, a fantastic feat for such an isolated, rainforest covered landscape. In 1875, on December the 18th, the Constitution of Masoa was signed by all members of Parliament at the capital city of Port Masoa, leading to Masoa finally being seen by the major European powers as a civilised nation. By this time, Spain's power had decreased, and many descendants of the original settlers left as their culture was swamped by the influx of British and French immigrants. In this year, Masoa also took up the metric system of measurement. In 1900, a competition was held for a national flag to be designed to bring Masoa into the new era. The winning entrant's flag was flown everyday on top of Parliament House since. At the beginning of World War I in 1914, Masoa announced it supported the Allies wholeheartedly, but was unable to contribute any soldiers due to its lack of military personnel. However, many men fought for the British, French, Australian or New Zealand Armies, and their names are recognised on a marble wall in Aberfeldie outside the Masoan War Museum. Comparative to the outside world, however, after WWI Masoa was fairly lacking in monetary wealth in relation to other nations more closely linked to the US economy from 1921 to 1929. Masoa fell behind in terms of technological advancements and wealth, which led to a micro-depression in 1927, which ended as soon as it began. However, this separation from the US economy also meant it was saved from the Great Depression following the Wall Street Crash and Stock Market Collapse. At the beginning of World War II, Masoa declared war on Germany at the same time as the Commonwealth, and President Adam Fambia decided to take active action against Nazi Germany, and sent the newly formed Masoan army to France along with the British Expeditionary Force. After Dunkirk, Masoa had lost a total of around 5,000 men, Masoa's greatest ever loss of life in a single campaign. After news of this reached home, an election was called for immediately, in which President Fambia won by a margin of only 900 votes. After this, Masoa's military was crushed, and so the Masoan Army decided to begin a low-profile, low-number special forces unit to supplement the army and provide defence when it was at its weakest, such as at that time. The Masoan Special Forces Unit was deployed with the British SAS for combat experience, and soon became known as a formidable force, relative to its number of members. It served in France and North Africa until it was pulled out of use when the Army was up to minimum strength again. Masoa was attacked by Japanese forces in 1944. The Masoan Army, Air Force and Navy fought bravely to hold off the Japanese, holding them off just long enough for US reinforcements to arrive when all other allies were unable to assist. Following World War Two, a government census found that a large percentage of the nation's French-realted citizens had left to live overseas in France and other French territories. The reasons for this mass French emmigration are still not fully known. It appears to have just become a trend caused by an unknown trigger. They were replaced by a large number of Italian immigrants. Following the Vietnam War, an influx of Vietnamese people sought citizenship, and more recently, Chinese people. This inability to assist led to a short-term shift away from France and the United Kingdom and towards the United States. After the Second World War, the government which succeeded President Fambia was offended by the United States' hardline stance on communism, and so Masoa became isolated from the rest of the Western world. President Max Grammin realised that this seriously hurt public perception, and rather than reassess his position, he stepped down as President. His successor was arguably the most conservative President Masoa ever had, introducing a zero-tolerance policy towards communism and bringing in an amendment to allow conscription, and attempting to ban the Communist Party in Masoa. In 1960, the Masoan pound was replaced by the Masoan dollar, consisting of 1c, 2c, 5c, 10c, 20c, 30c, 50c, $1, $2 and $5 coins. In 1965, the 1c, 2c and 30c coins were eliminated, and $10, $20, $50 and $100 notes were introduced. The $5 coin is currently under review, and may be replaced by a note. Masoa actively involved itself in the Vietnam War, in which 34 men were killed, 563 injured and 95 missing in action. Masoa pulled itself out of the War when the Conservative Party was lost power to President Johnson in 1965. In 1968, Masoa's classical/rock-esque national anthem, Masoa, Nation for the People was seleted in a competition of 1000 entries. In 1970 Masoa introduced its new flag, which it currently bears prouly today, and in 1972 a new capital city was built to ender interstate rivalries. This decision, initially extremely controversial, proved to be an enormous success. The new capital city, annointed 'Aberfeldie', became both a cultural hub and a centre for new ideas. Conscription was banned and the amendment removed from the Constitution. President Johnson went out of power at the end of the 70s, ending an era of immense socio-political change. In 1990, the Western world saw its first ever socailist government for over 100 years. The Masoan Socialist Party gained popularity following the fallout from the religious fundamentalism that followed a major tsunami that wiped out the business district in Masoa City, the most populous and wealthy city in Masoa. The Socialist Party made sweeping changes to the governmental policy installed by previous governments, such as a brand new foreign relations policy, in which large amounts of aid were distributed among Third World nations. All war commitments were abandoned immediately, businesses were banned but freedom of speech was at an all time high. The Socialists' approval rating started off high, but soon plummeted due to the failing conomy. They even attempted to bring in a new currency throughout the Pacific, the Pacific version of the Euro and gave Masoa its first motto, "Look Behind to Move Ahead". Even though the Socialist Party's time in power lasted only one term, Masoa became a world leader in humanitarianism and gave Socialism a new face. President Mechzec was considered for the Nobel Peace Prize in 1994, but did not win it. His successor is the incumbent President, Adam Magee. Originally Foreign Affairs Minister of the Mechzec Government, he 'crossed the floor' in 1991 to start his own political party, the Republic of Masoa Party. Following the breakdown of the economy in late 1993, the Republic of Masoa Party gained support as an economically driven, centralist party, and a direct competitor to the right-wing Conservative Party. In the 1994 election, the RMP won in a landslide. President Magee declared the Masoan Army would act as a peacekeeping force in the Pacific. Within 6 months inflation was once again at a reasonable level and Masoa's trades flourished. In 1995 the motto was changed to its current form. In 1996, formerly positive relations with the Baradise Islands turned sour when the centre-right economic powerhouse government was voted out and replaced by an extremist right-wing dictatorship. Relations worsened in 1997 when the Baradise Islands covered up the extinction of the endangered native species the Bird of Baradise. In 1998, Masoa threatened war against the newly created extemist-left Chingra. The following year, tensions between Haratsia and Communistia grew so fierce Masoa was forced to consider an intervention on behalf of Haratsia. However, when King Declan of Haratsia suffered a serious illness, Me A. Miles of Communistia took the advantage and took upon a huge money making scheme in the style of capitalist nations, but maintaining its communist position. This caused the national strength to skyrocket. In 2000, the Baradise Islands threatened attack on Masoa, and so Masoa took pre-emptive action, staging a coup and installing a more stable government. In 2001, the Masoan government helped the creation of the Captalist state of Boridien, led by Luther Crom. In 2002, Masoa assisted in the creation of two nations, the Talon Headquarters headed by President Vader and the Armed Republic of Terravincunt, a militaristic but well meaning nation which unfortunately dissolved in 2004. In 2003 Communistia took over control of Boridien peacefully, giving it a huge boost in strength due to its donations in excess of руб 20,000,000. Once the Communistian occupation ended in 2006, Luther Crom announced himself king, and the economy began to slow. In late 2006, President Magee decided due to international pressure an alliance should be formed. This alliance was named the International Security and Commerce Organisation and consisted of Masoa, Chingra and Communistia holding seats in the Upper Council and Haratsia, Boridien and the Talon Headquarters in the General Assembly. The Charter was signed in Aberfeldie on November 24, but is still yet to be published. The Coat of Arms went under review in late 2006 and is still in danger of being altered. The year 2007 has seen unrivalled approval rates for President Magee, which continue a positive trend toward the 'friendly politician'. MNN News Update *News has just come in that Masoa's close ally, Communistia, has suffered a terrible calamity. A military coup attempted to take control of the government on the 25th of February, 2007. The forces of former Corruption Minister Kevin Admyinistrov clashed with the forces of the legitimate government in a terrible battle. Both sides were equally destroyed, and the remaining rebels began raiding. The nations supplies of furs and lead were stolen and sold on the black market, its cruise missiles were dismantled, its land was burned, and the capital city of New Moscow was razed. Most nations cut off supplies to the crushed nation, leaving Me A. Miles' government in tatters. Chingra has just sent in excess of руб100,000,000. Masoa has sent $100,000,000 and Boridien is expected to pledge DM100,000,000. Communistia has found new resources, iron ore and sugar crops, and is currently rebuilding its military and new capital city. Me A. Miles recently thanked President Magee in person for his generosity and support. More news as it happens. *Chingra has engaged the nation of Vostroya in a pre-emptive strike after 5 months of harrassment of the Masoan government for a free trade agreement, which it has denied multiple times. Peace was declared on the 18th of March, with Chingra issuing a warning to Vostroya about continuing to harrass Masoa, which it vehemently denies. *Close ally Haratsia led by dictator and illegitimate monarch King Declan has as of the 15th of March has dissolved and its land taken up by growing ally Communistia. This brings the total number of ISCO signatories to 5. Haratsia was involved in a number of conflicts including one with then-enemy Communistia and the Invasion of Baradise. The government fled the country in late February and the temporary government set up in its place has failed to keep the peace, with riot and crime rates throught the roof. A small nation which at first blossomed later fell into disrepair as the government became more and more corrupt. The location of former-King Declan are still unknown. Politics Masoa uses a unique bicameral parliamentary system of government as set out in the Masoan Constitution. Executive power is held at all times by the president as head of both government and parliament. Masoa has three branches of government. These are as follows: *Legislative: The parliament- the Senate and the House of Representatives. Laws are proposed in the House of Representatives but are passed in the Senate. The president may choose to veto laws from entering the Senate, but cannot affect them after they enter the Senate. *Executive: The government- the president and his ministers are in charge of the executive branch, or simply 'the government'. *Judicial: The courts- the Supreme Court of Masoa along with other federal courts is the highest court in Masoa and has the ability to overall any judgement by a lower court, national or state. The bicameral Parliament consists of the Senate (the upper house) of 75 senators, and a House of Representatives (the lower house) of 150 members. Members of the lower house are elected from single-member constituencies, commonly known as 'electorates' or 'seats'. Seats in the House of Representatives are allocated to states on the basis of population. In the Senate, each state, regardless of population, is represented by 15 senators. Elections for both chambers are held every four years; typically only half of the Senate seats are put to each election, because senators have overlapping six-year terms. The party with majority support in the House of Representatives forms Government, with its leader becoming President. Both houses are located in Parliament House, in Aberfeldie. There are a number of political parties in Masoa. They are the Republic of Masoa Party, the Masoan Conservative Party, the Masoan Democratic and Masoan Labour Parties (which are in coalition), the Masoan Socialist Party and the Greens Party. There are also a number of minor parties and independants, such as the controversial One Masoa Party. The leader of the Republic of Masoa Party, Adam Magee is the incumbent President. In the state elections, the Republic of Masoa Party is in control of only Principia. Melbourne is controlled by the Masoan Democratic Party, Sièg'm and Delphi (formerly New Madrid) are controlled by the Masoan Labour Party and Fawkner is controlled by the Masoan Conservative Party. Most people in Masoa like to joke about politics and politicians especially, but also take politics very seriously as a part of the Masoan culture since the 'Nationhood Incident'. Elections are not compulsory but are attended by most Masoans. In the 2006 elections, the Republic of Masoa Party controlled 49.89% of the votes, a slight drop from the 2002 elections but still the fourth highest ever vote percentage. The Conservative Party controlled 21.45%, the Democrats controlled 9.58% and the Labour Party controlled 13.62% (a coalition total of 23.20%). The Socialist Party controlled 3.35% and the Greens controlled 1.96% of the votes, with minor parties making up the rest of the 0.17%. Approximately 79% of the entire population voted, an all time high and indicative of a positive trend towards a more pro-active peoples in terms of government. States and Regions Masoa is divided into five states, each of which is divided into about 5 or 6 regions. The states are Melbourne (formerly the Masoan Capital Territory), Principia, Delphi (whose name was changed in 2006 from New Madrid), Sièg'm and Fawkner. Every state has its own bicameral parliament, where the lower house is known as the Legislative Assembly and the upper house is known as the Legislative Council. The heads of government in each state are known as premiers. Masoa is also in possession of a number of small islands which are grouped into a single region of Melbourne simply called Territories. The capitals of each state are as follows: Aberfeldie is the capital of Melbourne (and therefore, all of Masoa), Masoa City is the capital of Principia, Port Masoa is the capital of Delphi, Fawkner (sometimes known as Fawkner City to avoid confusion) is the capital of Fawkner, and St. Vincent is the capital of Sièg'm. The majority of Sièg'm is a protected environment where only native Masoans and others with permits can go in a drastic measure to attempt to protect the dying native Masoan culture.